The Secret
by InuMinzy5
Summary: Disclamier:I do not own the anime/manga Naruto nor its characters. This is a Yaoi which means boyXboy. no flags I warned you. This story is for mature readers due to lanuage and sexual content. chapter one is messed up. I will fix it soon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As black clouded my vision. I felt warm, crimson liquid run down my face and leg. It was thick. My mind didn't register to what it was. All I felt was the rain beating against my face and firm arms lift me off the ground.

"Naru, can you hear me?" asked the owner of the firm arms

My voice betrayed me as I slipped in and out of consciousness. My mouth hung open as tiny rivers of blood flowed from the sides.

"Hang in there Naru. I'll get you to the hospital." said the enchanted voice that sounded so familiar.

That voice and the firm arms, that tightened around me, were the last things I remember before the blackness took over.

7 months earlier

I walked through the double doors of Konaha High School for my junior year to start. I sighed as I thought about all the shit I went through my sophomore year. From being pushed around and big black and blue bruises from lacrosse, to being picked on about my sexual orientation, I've been through a lot. Still I was glad I had my best friend Kiba to help me get through it all. Speaking of him, where is he? He was never this late to school. He would always be here before most of the students arrived, even on the first day of school. See, Kiba has this thing where he has to get to school two hours before it started. even though he is one of the best football players in this school and wouldn't get in trouble for being late. I worry about him sometimes. As a best friend I have to but, even though he is my best friend, he is really good eye candy. I mean come on who wouldn't love a guy that had pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes, who was muscular and played football. Speaking of black haired, blue eyed males-

"Hey man sorry I'm late" Kiba said running up to me

"It's cool but where have you been? The warning bell is about to ring."

"My bitch of a sister unplugged my alarm clock! Man I swear I'm going to kill her one day!" Kiba yelled practically pulling his hair out.

"Kiba calm down. You let your sister get to you too much" I said folding my arms and leaning against my locker.

"I can't help it! She drives me up the fuckin wall!" Kiba said using his hands in exaggeration

"Kiba, she's older then you. Of course she is going to do this to you." I said trying to reason with him

"Yeah well I'm fuckin sick of it!" Kiba stated as the warning bell rang

I sighed"Just calm down and come on. We don't want to be late" I said puling him along

"Fine" he said

We walked into our first period class. Eh chemistry. It's not really one of my favorites. Science is a waste of time, I believe. It doesn't really have a point to it besides learning about our reproductive system. Hell, you learn about that during health, so yeah, science is pointless. The teacher, Iruka-sensai, started doing role call and then we were forced to play a stupid game to get to know each other. I really don't care about anyone else but Kiba. After the lame ass game, Iruka-sensai started talking about how the class would go and what ets what percent. You know the usual boring shit. While he did that Kiba and I were passing notes.

Kiba-Hey dude, do you see that girl over by the skeleton?

Naru-Yeah why?

Kiba-She's hot! :P

Naru-If you say so

Kiba-*sighs* you're no fun

Naru-whatever the bell is about to ring

The bell rings. Kiba and I gathered our stuff and headed off to our next class in different directions. The rest of the school day seemed to drag on. Kiba kept talking about that girl, in our chemistry class, every chance he could. By the time I walked into my house I was exhausted. I had gone through what could be the easiest day, besides the last day, of school ever and I was tired. I plopped down onto my bed and fell asleep.

The next day I woke up around 5:30 am to take a shower. I stood there under the rushing water thinking about how this year would go. So far it was ok, seeing how we only had one day of school, but things could always go wrong. I sighed and stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I went downstairs to find a note from my father sitting on the counter:

Son,

I'm sorry but I had to leave early to go on a 2 month business trip for the company. There is a thousand dollars in my dresser. Use it to buy food or whatever you may need. I'm sorry again and you know Kurenai-sensai is just a call away. I love you. I'll call when I can. See you when I get back.

-Dad

Great another business trip. I hate my father. My father is one of hose guys ho you can only talk to hen he isn't busy with something. Then when you do have his attention he gives you bull shit answers. He doesn't really care about me. He's been this way ever since my mother died when I was five. I bet he won't even call. He'll be too busy to even bother with it. Another reason why I hate my father is because he doesn't like the fact that I am gay. He said"I rather have an emo cutter as a son then a gay one." when I told him. Well he is about to get his wish because I'm ready to commit suicide, even though I wouldn't give up on being gay. I through the letter in the trash and went to the fridge. I got myself a cup of orange juice and a bagel. I sat at the bar, in the silent and calm house, alone. When I finshed, I dumped the cup I had been using into the sink and grabbed my car keys and headed off to school.

I walked down the halls towards my locker. I got a couple of looks from people. That always happened seeing as I had red hair and unnatural purple eyes. They've been that way since I was born and no one knows why this is but I dont complain about them. Many people love them. I've even caught Kiba staring at me because of them. He said that my eyes were so captivating that he didn't know what came over him. I teased him about being gay for like a month afer that. I've played so far as kissing him. He threatened me after but I can say for someone who is straight I got pretty damn good reaction from him. he's bi and he knows it. He just won't admit it. I got to my locker and Kiba was there waiting on me.

"Hey what took you?"He asked as soon as I stopped in front of him.

"Sorry I took an extra long shower this morning"I replied opening my locker

"You're the only person I know who will take that long of a shower"he said

"Well you can't blame me for wanting to be-"

I was interrupted when a girl bumped into me. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile that said'sorry'.

"Anyway did you see that new guy in the main office?" her friend asked excitedly

"No what did he look like?"She asked more curious

"Well I didn't see what he looked like exactly but he looked pretty damn hot from the quick glance I got" her friend said following her back down the hall. Hmmm a new guy huh? Maybe he is gay. Maybe he is as hot as that girl said. Man I wish I had more info on this guy.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about?" Kiba asked me

'O-oh nothing"I said snapping back to reality

"No you were thinking about something Naru. What was it?" He said looking at me with a curious face

"Kiba it really is nothing"I said averting my eyes down the hall

"Kiba tell me wa-"He was cut off by the bell.

I ran to chemistry wth him right on my tail. So much for saved by the bell. I ran into class and sat in my seat. Once Kiba got into the class he stared daggers at me. Yep, he was going to kill me. He sat next to me in his seat.

? I'm going to kill you for running like that" he hissed

"Oh please you run every day at practice so get over it"I snapped back

He just rolled his eyes at me and took out his note book and pen from his back pack. I sighed and did the same. I knew he was mad at and I hated when he was but I didnt feel like telling him that I was thinking about new kid, who I haven't seen yet and might never get to see. Just as I finished my thought, it was as if on cue, the new kid walked in. My mouth hit the floor. I was practically drooling. He had short black hair with white on the tips. He had a body of a god. His muscles were out lined perfectly by the uniform that everyone has to wear, that he had on. You could tell that he was slim and that his abs was nicely toned. His hips were perfectly lined and held the pants to he uniform nicely. He even took it as far as addng a little personal touch to his uniform. He had two chains that crossed in the back, hooked to his pants. My eyes soon trialed up his body to his body to his pale neck, that I had the slightest urge to bite and suck on, then to his beautiful face. He had great features. His bone structure fit him perfectly and then those eye. His eyes were midnight black and the had a gleam in then as the light hit them. His eyes met mine. I blushed as I stared into his eyes. It was like they could see right down to my soul. His eyes were so mysterious and I could since a hint of danger in them. Our little staring contest kept going until I felt an elbow against my ribs. I hissed in pain amd looked at Kiba, where the elbow had came from. He had a smirk on his face and I knew what he was thinking. Great I'm never going to hear the end of this. I looked back at the new guy and to my surprise he was still looking at me. My blush deepened and I casually looked down nauging at my lip.

"ahh you must be Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. Am I right?" Iruka sensai asked looking at the younger, attractive man.

"Yes you are." He replied

His voice was like and angel's. It echoed throughout the room. Many girls gave a sigh of pleasure at the sound of his voice. I looked back up at him again and he gave me a sly smile that had my body trembling. It sent electrical shocks up my body and I felt a stinging heat form in my lower stomach. My pants became slightly uncomfortable. I looked over at Kiba and he was looking at me with that smug grin on his face. It made me want to punch him but I held back. I looked back over to Iruka sensai and the new kid, Sasuke.

"Well it's a pleasure t have you here with us. It looks like there is an open seat right next to Mr. Uzamaki in the back" Iruka sensai said pointing next to where Kiba and I were sitting.

I froze at the sound of my name. Great he was going to be sitting next to me. He had to have been the hottest guy I have ever seen and he was going to be sitting next to me. Kiba elbowed me again and I backed hand him in the chest. This was not the time for him to be playing around. Sasuke gave me a smirk and Iruka sensai a slight nod before making his way to his seat. All eyes were on Sasuke as he made his way over to me and Kiba. I felt my heart rate seed up and my breath became shallow. He brushes pass me, sending a chill up my spine. I looked over at him and our eyes connected again. I blushed when he gave me a toothy grin that showed off flawless white teeth. He turned his attention to the front where Iruka sensai had started teaching. I just kept looking at the new comer. He was even more beautiful up close. I started to picture all the things we could do together, mainly sex. I wonder if he was good in bed. Then again, I wonder what he looks like naked. As I tried to figure out what Sasuke would look like naked, I was tapped on my shoulder. I looked over at Kiba and he slipped me a note. I sighed and looked at it.

Kiba- you like him, don't you?

Naru-*sighs* I'm not sure. He is really cute but I don't know if he is even gay.

Kiba- seriously, by the way he was looking at you I'm sure he is interested in you. My gay-dar was going off the moment the dude stepped into the class. He is totally gay and into you. I thought other gay people were able to detet people of their own...kind.

Naru-Kiba there is no such thing as gay-dar and if there were, not all gays can detect our own 'kind', as you put it. I seriously doubt the dude is gay. And if he was, why would he choose me to go after, out of all the guys he could have, with those looks.

Kiba-I dont know but he definitely likes you. He keeps looking at you. And you're right he could have any guy he wanted. He could turn a straight guy gay in a fuckin heart beat.

Naru-Is he seriously looking at me? Hold up. Kiba are you saying that you's tap that hot piece of ass if you had a chance?

Kiba- What? No, I didn't mean it ike that! And yes he is, look.

Naru-Bull shit. You're gay and you know it. No! I am not looking at him again. My pants are already too uncomfortable.

Kiba- I am not gay! How many times do I have to tell you this before I beat it into you? Haha yeah I noticed you were getting a little too happy each time you looked at the dude.

Naru- Fine you're not gay but, you ar bi. I mean when I kissed you that one time you definitely responded to it...shut up you'd be the same way if that chick over there was looking at you.

Kiba- Hey I so did not respond to that kiss. I pushed you off of me remember. You're right I would be the same way if she looked at me.

Naru-Yeah because shoving you tongue down my throat wasn't responding at all. You pushed me off after you had your hand down my pants and realized that I was your best friend who was enjoying every minute of that. By the way, we should finish what we started. ;P

Kiba-I only did that because you had yours in my mouth. Hold up my hand was not down your pants! Yours was down mine! You sick pervert! I don't think so! Wait, you actually enjoyed it?

Naru- Yeah sure you did Mr Bi. Yes your hand was. Mine was up your shit. You, of all people, should know I have a very good memory and I'm a perve. Yes I did. Why?

Kiba- Call me that again and you're losing all your teeth. Oh yeah now I remember, you are right. Damn, I hate it when you are right! Y]This mean I may actually be...oh hell no! I'm not admitting that! No reason just wondering.

Naru-Yeah sure you will. You won't hurt a fly. Hehe told you so. Whoa Kiba, were you just about to admit you were bi? No really tell me the real reason you asked.

Kiba-Whatever. I'm not BI! There was no real reason.

Naru-Bullshit! You are and you know it!

Kiba- Whatever! I'm done talking about this to you. By the way, your boyfriend is looking at you again. Look this time.

I sighed and slowly turned. Once I was fully turned my eyes caught a pair of black and red ones. I blushed again and bit my bottom lip. That stinging heat feeling formed at the bottom of my stomach again and my pants became even more uncomfortable. I heard Sasuke chuckle and mumble a soft "cute" when he turned to look back up at the board and start writing something down. I blushed even more. I heard Kiba chuckling next to me and I tuned and glared at him. Not just any glare either. I gave him the death glare. He just snickered more and louder.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Mr. Inuzuka?" Iruka sensai asked him

Everyone in the class looked at Kiba now. His face turneed bright red. I struggled to keep in a laugh.

"N-no sensai"Kiba stuttered

There were a few snickers coming from the class.

"Alright the I guess you can stop talking or serve an hour detention with me after school" Iruka sensai stated

"Yes sensai"Kiba said sighing and looking down

To be honest I felt bad for the guy. That girl he liked was even giggling at his embarrassment. I shook my head and without even thinking I turned and looked at Sasuke. He was smiling sweetly now. I looked at his face and those hit features again. He really was a god. He winked at me and my heart fluttered. Damn was he sexy. Sasuke turned away from me and looked back at the board. I sighed and did the same. The bell rang soon after and everyone piled out of the room.

"See ya at lunch Naru" Kiba called

"Yeah see ya" I called after him while I packed my stuff into my back pack.

As soon as I was done I turned to go to my next class but I ran into something hard. Somehow, It felt like a wall I looked up and noticed that it was Sasuke. He smiled that sweet, smile at me again. I blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry Sasuke. I didn't see you there" I said bitting my lip

He chuckled"Its alright Naruto" he said moving closer to me

I started to move back but he snaked his arm around my waist and oulled me closer to. I gasped as he bent down and took my neck in a soft kiss. I moaned when he licked that spot on my neck, that made me want to cum on the spot. I arched my back and tilted my head to give him better access to my neck. Sasuke's mouth formed a smile as he licked my neck continuously. I moaned louder. Thank god Iruka sensai wasn't in hee anymore and he didn't have a class next period. I gasped when he grabbed my ass and ground our erections together. He even moaned through the frictin between our clothed members. I whimpered for more and he chuckled as he sucked on my earlobe.

"Do you want me Naruto?" he whispered into my ear. His warm breath breezed against me causing me to shiver.

"Y-yes" I whimpered as I ground our lower halfs together again.

He moaned and oulled back slightly. He kissed my cheek and gave me a sinister smiled. I somewhat pouted when he retreated back to grab something out of his bag. His body against mine felt so right.

"Here"Sasuke said handing me a piece of paper that was folded up. I gave him a questioning look.

He smiled"Read it next period. You'll find out what it's about" he said walking away and out of the classroom.

I just stood there frozen. Holy shit did that just fuckin happen! I have to tell Kiba. I ran out of the classrom. I looked at my watch. Shit no time to tell him now, I have a minute to get to class. I ran to class, when I got there i slid into the classroom when the bell rang. I grabbed onto the desk that was in front of me to keep my balance. Safe! Thank god. I walked to my seat quickly and silently. I got a few curious looks from the people around me but I didn't pay them any attention, as I grabbed the note Sasuke had just given to me. I took a few deep breaths to calm down my nerves and my heart rate was up from running. I opened the note and read it.

Ryute,

Meet me up on the roof in the green house during lunch. We can talk and maybe get a little physical if you want. ;P

-Sasuke

I folded the note back up and put it into my pocket. I was definitely going to go meet him in the green house. After what just happened in the chemistry room I was ready for more. Of course Kiba was going to be wondering why I didn't show up during lunch but i can always explain what happened after school.

During the next three hours I was wondering what Sasuke had in mind for us on the roof. I did know one thing, If I didn't have sex with him up there, I sure in hell was taking him back to my place for it. I still can;t believe Kiba was right, for the first time in his life. Sasuke did like me or at least I thought he did. Maybe he was just using me for a little bit of pleasure but, right now I didn't even care. I just want to feel him inside of me. Shit, I just made myself even aroused. The bell rang. yes, lunch time! I quickly ran to my locker and dropped off my stuff and headed for the roof. Maybe I should go tell kiba something before I go running off to meet Sasuke. Then again he can deal. He has his little possé to hang out with. I smiled and walked up the stairs that lead me to the roof. my heart rate accelarated with each step that I took. I opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. I walked over to the green house with my bdy trembling. i put my hand on the door knob and turned. I walked into the green house and there he was. He was standing by the ferms holding a single red rose. he motioned for me to come over to him. I walked over to him with my heart still pounding against my chest. I stepped closer to him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to come meet me" he said handing me the rose he was holding.

"I figured Kiba can go one day without me at lunch. Besides I wanted to get to know you more." I said taking the rose. Sasuke caught my wrist and kissed the back of my hand. He sent chills up my spine. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure that it's me you want to know?" he asked placiing a frim hand on my ass and pressed our lower halfs together. I let out a soft moan.

"It seems like you want to know my body more then me" he sadi kissing me lightly on my neck. I tilted my head to the side and let him continue. He licked mt neck and squeezed my ass. I moaned and ground our groins together. He hissed in pleasure and looked at me.

"Tell me Naruto, which is it do you want to know?" Sasuke asked me in a seductive voice

"I-I want t-to know you" I managed to say through my moans

"Good. Now I won't have any worries about making you mine" Sasuke said sliding his hand up my shirt

I moaned as he ground his erection against mine again. I placed my hand on his back anf moaned him closer to me, if that was even possible. He released his grip from my waist and I dropped the rose he had just given me. He picked me up and placed me on an empty table, that had yet tp be filled with flowers. He moved himself so he was in between my legs. He looked me in the eye with a small, sinister look. My half lid eyes trailed down to his plump lips. I licked my lips wanting to know his taste. Sasuke's lips pulled back into a smile and he tangled his fingers in my hair. He pulled hard and my head flew up. I whinced from pain but didn't pay to much attention to it as Sasuke's lips came down on mine hard. His mouth moved hard and hungrily against mine. It wasn't long before I felt a wet muscle move across the cris of my lips. I parted my lips as an invite for the muscle. Sasuke's tonuge slid into my moouth without hesitation. Our tongues moved together, exploring the others warm covern. I laced my fingers in his hair and pressed my mouth against his even harder. His taste was sweet. It had a hint of cigarette smoke on it but also another hint of something else. I couldn't quit pen point what it was.

I felt Sasuke remove his death grip on my hair, as he was sure enough I wouldn't pull back from our heated kiss, to in between our bodies. He lossened my tie and threw it to the ground. his fingers then worked on unbuttoning my shirt. I let him continue as I kept wprking our heated kiss. I didn't want to stop kissing him. He pulled back from the kiss as he had my shirt fully open. His lips moved to the crook on my neck then to my collar bone. His tongue traced the rest of the way to one of my erected nipples. sasuke's tongue traced around it before his teeth clamped down on it. His mouth wrapped around it and he sucked, like a baby would do to a mothers nipple. As he licked, sucked, and bit my nipple he pinched the other one causinga looud moan to come flying out of my throat. His deep throated chuckle sent vibrations through my body, which had me arching my back for more. sasuke released my nipple and his tongue trailed down my body. he lingered on my abs, before licking right at the rim on my pants. He pushed me so I was laying on my back. His fingers worked quickly to unbuckle my belt and pants. I lifted my body so he could slide my pants offeasily. He kissed my stomach, causing me to shiver. That stinging heat made itself present again and I felt closer to my completion. Sasuke licked back up my body and kissed my neck tenderly. I moaned.

"Sasuke...please let me feel you inside of me" I pleaded while thrusting up to creat friction between our clothed erections.

"In due time you will have your wish. Just be patent my little Umani Amore" Sasuke said sliding ff m boxers.

"But lunch will be over soon" I said looking at him now.

He was already naked. I thought to myself wondering whenn he took off all his clothes. He must have done it while I was wrapped up in all the pleasure. I took another glance at his, now naked, body, it was perfect. His abs were toned to perfection. His nipples were in erect. My eyes trailed down his body to his shaft. damn that thin is huge! It had to have been 14". Now I really want him inside of me.

"Sasuke I-" I moaned loud when I felt Sasuke's tongue run over the tip of my cock. He licked the vein of my member from the bas to the top. he was teasing me and I as loving every second of it.

My moans got louder once his warm cavern came down on me. I thrusted up into his mouth. he pulled back and pinned my hips down with his hands.

"We will have none of that Umani Amore. You need to be patient"Sasuke said licking me again

"Sasuke p-please. I-I'm gonna cum!" I screamed trying to thrust up again but his grip on my hips tightened.

"Shhh be patient." he aid grabbing his backk pack. I lookeed at him almost pouting when he stopped the pleasure. He dug through his backpack until he found his lube. He looked at me and I gave him a questionable look.

"You care lube with you?" I asked

"It's only for emergencies. You know if I meet someone like you anf I want to fuck their brains out right away" he said chuckling

"Mmmm well hurry up babe we only have 25 minutes left" I said tugging at his arm

Sasuke spead lube on his four fingers to streach me out. I was getting so excited that I started to quern. Sasuke climbed back ntop of me and kissed me deeply and hard. I spread my legs open further to give him better access to my puckered enterence. He traced his finger around ,y enterence and I had to bite back a moan that threatened to escape. His first finger pushed inside of me, sliding past that fragile ring of muslce. I let out a loud moan, that had a hint of pain in it. I haven't been laid since the begining of freshman year so I was going to feel like a virgin.

Sasuke moved his kiss to my neck. He kissed that soft spot that drove me wild. I moaned for him and he stuck his next two fingers into me. He curled his fingers and hit that spot that made me come close to my climax. he smiled knowing he had found what he was looking for. His three fingers thrusted in and out of me, scissoring me, streaching me, preparing me for his godly enterence. He stuck his last finger into me and curled his fingers again. I thrusted down on to his fingers to get him to hit that spot again. He thrusted his fingers into me harder and hit my sweet spot again. He took his finger out and placed the tip of his shaft at my hole. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly started to push into me. I cried out in pleasure and paun. Sasuke stopped pushing and let me adjust to him being in me. I tok in a few breaths and placed my hands on his back.

"Go ahead babe. I'm fine" I said thrusting down into his hips.

"Are you sure?"he asked me through his moan

"Y-yes" I moaned

He nodded and started pushing into me again. I moaned louder and dug my nails into his back. he stopped when he was half way in to let me adjust again. I thrusted down to tell him to keep going. We didn' have much time efore lunch would be over and I needed to cum because my dick was starting to hurt. He understood and pushed the rest of his length into me. I whimpered from sight pain but the pleasure out weighed it. His cock throbbed making me want more. I contracted his dick trying to get him in further. I just got a loud moan in reply and Sasuke started to thrust into me.

"So...tight"Sasuke moaned as his thrust picked up it's pace.

I moaned louder and dug my nails deeper into his skin. He thrusted into me harder and deeper hitting my prostate over and over. I screamed and thrusted down into his hips causing him to moan. I arched my back and closed my eyes as our bodies moved together. I noticed as we were thrusting and moaning, from the constant pleasure we were both creating between eachother, that Sasuke was actually making love to me. He wasn't going as fast and hard, as someone would if they were just fucking someone. I smiled to myself and screamed his name each time he thrusted deep enough to hit my sweet spot.

"G-god S-sasuke. I'm g-going to cum!" I screamed breaking the skin on his back.

"G-good" He replied reaching in between our bodies and grabbing my cock.

He started to pump my cock hard and fast. I arched my back and came all over Sasuke's hand and my stomach. There was a flash of light but neither of us pain attention to it as Sasuke came deep into me. I yelled out for him one last time then slumpped back into he table. Sasuke laid his head on my chest after he pulled out of me. I heard him take a few deep breaths and rolled over to lay mext to me. He pulled me into his arms and held me close to his sweaty and sticky chest. I took in his musky odor and smiled to myself again before looking up to meet his dark eyes. I ran my fingers through his fine hair and kissed his lips lightly. I settled back into his chest and sighed. I didn't want this to end but the bell was going to be ringing in another five minutes. I closed my eyes and listened to his heart beat. Well what sounded like one. It was very faint and it almost seemed like he was dead. I started to panic and i looked up at him and his eyes were closed. He had a small smile of statifaction on his face. I mudged him hoping he wasnt dead. I really liked him and I didn't want this to be the last time we were together. He opened his eyes and saw the scared look on my face. He sat up and looked at me with concern.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?" He asked me pulling me closer to him

"W-well I thought...nevermind"I said changing my mind on telling him about me thingk he was dead. Whatever it was or is I should let him tell me about it when he was ready.

"No tell me. You can tell me anything"Sasuke said kissing my head

"well I was wondering if this was it. Like if this was our first and last time together. I kind of like you alot a lot and I want to get to know you more and our relationship to grow because during the sex I realized that you were-"

"Making love to you"Sasuke finished my sentence. I looked down and blushed. He chuckled and tilted my head up. He kissed me deeply and with passion.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked pulling back

I nodded and looked down. He tilted my head up again and looked me in the eyes. He saw that I had something else on my mind about him and he sighed.

"Naruto, let me tell you one thing. There are a few things that I can not tell you about myself at the moment but, you have to trust me. I will tell you when the time is right. We just have to start off slow"he said looking at me.

"Ok Sasuke I trust you but don't you think after what we just did slow isn't exactly how we are playing it"I said laughing. He laughed and got off the table as the bell rang.

"We should hurry and get dressed. We don't want to be late.'He said helping me off the table

As I stepped onto the cold floor I winced from my back side. Sasuke saw my pain when he turned around towrads me after grabbing a towel from his backpack.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I shouldn't have gone that deep."He said cleaning off the cum that was on my body

"No it's not your fault. I haven't had sex in a long time so I guess it's just because I'm out of practice."I said leaning into him for support.

"Well once our relationship start kicking off I doubt this will happen again. It's to bad you have to sit on you cute little ass next period"He said laughing and sarting to clean himself off.

"Thats were you're wrong. I have qym next period and Kami only knows what Coach Hatake is going to have us do"I said redressing

"Damn, well the good part is that I have gym next too. so I can help you out a little bit"He said rebuckling his belt

"Oh shit I just remembered, Kiba is in gym with us. He is totally going to kill me because I didn't come to lunch and tell him I was going to be up here."I said buttoning up my shirt and leaning against the table

"well we might as well tell him about us"Sasuke said fully dressed now and picking up his backpack and the rose I dropped.

"True but I'm never going to hear the end of it when he finds out he was right about you."I said limping over to him

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. He gave me the rose again and kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's go."He said leading me out the green house

I smiled and followed him trying not to limp so much because people were already giving us weird looks. I sighed as we reached the boy's locker room. I knew I was going to be hearing a mouthful from Kiba. As soon as we walked in, I had a fist to my gut.

"What the hell?"I shouted grabbing my stomach

"That's what I should be saying you asshole! Where the fuck were you Uzumaki?"Kiba yelled

"I'm sorry I was...busy"I said trying to cover up where I was even though I just walked in with Sasuke

"Bullshit! Where the fuck were you? Give me a straight fuckin answer or I will punch you again!"Kiba threatened

"I wa-"

"He was with me. Do you have a problem with that?"Sasuke spoke up. Kiba looked over at him with shock. I guess he didn't see him walk in with me

"Oh...um no I don't"Kiba said smirking at me

I rolled my eyes at him and walked by him, as best I could without making my limping obvious.

"I don't like him"Sasuke hissed in a low whisper behind me.

"Who? Kiba?"I whispered back

"Yes"Sasuke hissed again

"Don't worry about him. He is always like this when I don't show up for something. I'm use to it. Don't think to much of it."I said stopping at my gym locker. Kiba moved around us to his locker mext to mine.

"Fine but if he does it again, I'll hurt him."Sasuke said staring daggers at Kiba

"Sasuke please do-"

"Hey new kid get your ass in here now!" Coach Hatake yelled

Sasuke sighed and kissed my cheek, before turning and walking towards the coach.

"ooo he just kissed you on the cheek. What were you two doing during lunch anyway?"Kiba asked with a hint of amusment in his voice

"None of your business Kiba."I said taking off my tie and dress shirt

"Mhm you screwed him didn't you?"KIba asked putting on his gym shirt

"No I didn't and if I did it isn't any of your business"I said teasingly now

"Oh come on tell me"Kiba begged

"No"

"Fine then."Kiba said stommping off

Sasuke walked up to me after passing Kiba and gave me a question look. I just shook my head and waited for him to get ready. Gym was definately hell. We had to run 30 laps around the track and do 100 sit-ups. By the end of the class my ass was killing me and I wanted to strangle Sasuke but, we had great sex so I let it slide, for now. The whole entire class I got to tease Kiba and Sasuke when they started whimping out on the sit-ups. The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. I found out that Sasuke was also in my last two classes as well. I got to my locker and put all the crap I didn't need into my locker.

"Hey cutie"came the masculine voice I loved and a tap on my ass.

I smirked and turned toward the voice."Hey hottie. You wanna come over to my place tonight?"I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"I can't tonight I have something to do"Sasuke said

I pouted"Fine"

"I'll see you tomorrow my love"He smiled at me and walked off

I watched him walk away down the hall. I sighed and turned back toward my locker. I saw a few people giving me looks bu I just ignored them. I shut my locker and waited for Kiba to show up. After about thirty minutes and he still didn't show, I walked off. I figured he was just getting back at me. I drove to my house and I took a bath to relax my butt, which was still hurting even though I took some pain killers. I got out of the tub about an hour later and slipped on some sweatpants. I sighed when I sat at my desk to do my homework. I had a feeling that I was being watched but I ignored it. I kept trying to do my work but that feeling kept bothering me.

"I'm probably just tired and it's my nerves."I said to myself

"Go tp bed my sweet"I heard a voice say. It sounded a lot like Sasuke

"What?"I asked the voice. There was no answer. I shook my head and walked over to my bed

"Yep I am either crazy or tired"I sighed again and got into my bed and shut off my light.

Throughout the whole night I still felt like someone was there in my house with me or at least in my room. I ignored it the best I could as I feel into a deep sleep

* * *

><p><strong><em>I fixed it!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke to my cell phone ringing the next morning. It none other than my dad.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed

"Hey son just calling to check on you." he said

"I'm fine dad."I said getting out of bed

"Are you sure son?"he asked trying to sound concerened.

"Yes I am. Why do you ever care?"I asked

"Because you are my son and it's my job to make sure that you are safe."he said

"Whatever you never cared about me. Ever since mom died you just-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled"You will not speak to me that way."

I was silent.

"I got to go son, we will finish this later." he hung up.

I haven't heard my dad yell since my mother died and he was mostly swaring. It's kind of scary actually. I looked at my clock and noticed I was going to be late to meet KIba and Sasuke. I quickly got dressed and grabbed all my crap and ran out the door. As I walked through the hall towards my locker, people kept looking and snickering at me. I gave them all curious looks.

"Pour sap he doesn't even know"I heard Shikamaru Nara say

I looked at him

"Do I even want to know why all of you are laughing at me?"

He just snickered and walked away with his friend Choji. I shook my head and kept walking down the hall to my locker. I saw Sasuke and Kiba there already and they weren't smiling. I didn't like that one bit.

"Hey why is everyone laughing at me?"I asked looking from one to the other. Both of them just looked at me. "Ok you're making me nervous. Tell me what is wrong"

"Have you seen the bullintin board yet?" Kiba asked

"No. You know I never look at that thing."

"You should go look at it now"Sasuke said

I looked at them then sighed. I walked back to the front of the school where a crowd of people were. They all looked at me and burst out laughing. I weved my way through the crowd and stopped dead in my tracks with what I saw. It was a picture of me and Sasuke in the green house yesturday having sex. My mouth just hung open. I couldn't believe someone would be so heartless and to post my private life up for the whole school to see, even the teachers. My emotions and thoughts ran wild. all I could really think was, who would do this to me? Who would stoop so low as to do this? Why would anyone do this? With each question I asked myself, my anger made itself persent. everyone kept laughing and thats when I exploded.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled.

Everyone went quiet and looked at me in awe. Normally I wouldn't be the type to yell and get mad but this was different. This was my personal life being broadcasted to everyone. Whoever did this was going to pay, big time. I ripped the picture off the board and pushed people out of my way.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Kiba?" I yelled at him

"I didn't fuckin do this! I would never hurt you like this! you're my best friend!" He yelled back at me

"Then why the fuck would you leave this up there, after you saw it, for everyone to see?"

"This is the first time I'm seeing it as well!"

"Babe don't yell at him. We both found out about the picture from that Nara kid. We didn't come and look at it because we wanted to be with you to see it"Sasuke said

"You should of ripped it down as soon as you heard about it!"I yelled at him then stormed off to find Shikamaru

"Where are you going Naruto?"Kiba asked

"I'm going to find Nara. He knows something about this"

Sasuke stopped me"Don't do this. Yelling at him will solve nothing. He may not even know anyting about this. We will find out who posted that picture up"

"No. He hangs out up on the roof all the time during lunch. I know he knows something about this"I said continuing on to the roof. I didn't even care if Sasuke and Kiba continued to follow me or not.

I burst through the door to the roof. when I saw Shikamaru my rage and anger flamed and I went after him. If it wasn't for Sasuke and Kiba holding me back, I'm sure I would have killed him.

"Why the fuck did you do this Nara?"I yelled throughing the picture at him.

"I didn't do that Uzumaki."He said in his nonchalant and bored tone, which pissing me off more.

"Bull shit! You come up here during lunch everyday and you expect me to believe that yesturday was different and you "weren't" up here? I don't fuckin think so!"I said letting my agner get more aggresive

He got up now"Look I said I didn't do which means I didn't do it so back the fuck off."he said walking past us.

"But you know who did and I want to know now"

he looked at me"I don't know who did it and if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"That's it!"I charged at him but was stopped by Sasuke and Kiba

"Babe just calm down"Sasuke said

"Yeah you're gonna regret what you do if you dont calm down"Kiba said.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? You should be just as mad as I am! Someone had the nerve to put our relationship on full blast for everyone to see and you want me to calm down!"I yelled at them

"Look lets just go to class and we will talk about this later. I'm sure the bell already rang"Kiba said

"Fine"I said heading to out first block class.

I was still fumming when we got to our classroom. we were late but Iruka Sensai didn't even say anything to us. I assumed he saw the picture as well because he wouldn't even look at me or Sasuke. I sat in my seat and tried to block out the world. I just wanted to die. We weren't even in the class for five minutes when the dean called into the class and asked for me and Sasuke to come to the principal's office. I knew Tsunadai-bachan was going to be pissed as all hell. She was never going to let me live this one down. Sasuke was standing and looking down at me. He was holding his hand out for me. I could do nothing but smile a little as I grabbed his hand standing up. He laced our fingers together as we walked out to our doom.

"Well we are getting ready to get our asses kicked."I said leaning into his slightly

"I doubt we will be getting our asses kicked Naruto" He said chuckling

"You don't know Tsunadai-bachan. She'll kill us."I said walking into the office slowly.

"YOU TWO IN HERE NOW!"Tsunadai-bachan yelled.

We both looked at each other and walked into her office. I let Sasuke go first just in case she was going to through something.

"SIT DOWN!"

We both sat and I tried my best to not to look at her.

"I am way past disapponited with you two. To do such a thing on school grounds! Mr. Uchiha, you may be new here but we have rules and you are no excetption to them."

"I understand that principal Tsunadai"

"And Naruto you know the rules. How can you do this? You are the star of our lacross team and now you can't play this season"

"Wait what? You can't do that! Lacross is all I have at this school and now You are taking it away from me? This is bull shit!" I yelled at her

"You will watch your tongue with me Uzumaki and for that you suspended for an extra two weeks!"

"What? This is crap! I'm out of here"I said getting up and trying to leave.

"Sit down Naruto"

"Why you already suspended me?"

"Umm if I may I would like to be suspended for a month as well. It's only fair"Sasuke said

My heart fluttered and a slightly smiled again"Sasuke I can't let you-"

"Fine then you ar both suspended for a month but I must ask do you know who posted the picture?"

"Why don't you ask Shikamaru? I know he knows something"I said

"Very well you two are dismissed. Shizune get Nara in here!"

"Yes Tsunadai-sama"

I sighed as Sasuke and I walked back to class. I didn't know what to do. My whole Sophomore year had been ruined. I could'nt play lacross and i was suspended on the second day of school. This was shitty.

"Why are you still blaming that Nara kid?"Sasuke asked me stopping before the door.

"Because he knows something Sasuke. Just because he says he doesn't, doesn't mean he was telling the truth when he said it."I said looking at him now

"If you say so."He said going into the classroom.

I sighed and followed him in. Before leaving I told Kiba what happened and how long I was suspended for. He was just as mad as I had been. He and the girl he has a crush on even ended up getting suspended as well for disrupting the class. I just shook my head and went to my locker. Of course Kiba was still complaining.

"This is so stupid. a whole month for a picture you didn't post."

I shook my head"just stop talking about it please"

"sorry"Kiba said as he looked up towards the girl.

She hesitated by us before she kept walking. I nudged Kiba to speak to her

"Hey wait"He called to her

The girl stopped and slowly turned around. She looked at us with blush tinting her cheeks.

"Y-yes?"She said timidly

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to"

"Well... you were right. Principal Tsunadai was being unfair. It's not like people havent had sex up there before. They were just the first ones to get caught because someone was being an ass"She said matter of factly.

The three of us smiled at her

"Thanks for doing that. It sucks that you have to be suspended with us."Sasuke said

"It's no big deal"She said blushing again.

"What's your name?"I asked mainly for Kiba's purpose because I knew he wasn't going to ask.

"My name is Hinata Huuga"

"Huuga? As in related to Neji Huuga the jack as Junior? No offense if you are"I said

She nods"Yeah he is my cousin"

Kiba smiled"well thats ok. Can I drive you home?"He asked

"Sure"She blushed

Kiba smiled"Catch you two later"He said following her

"Bye"I said waving then looked at Sasuke"well it looks like it's just the two of us going back to my place...if you want"I said looking away slightly

Sasuke lifted my chin and kissed me with so much passion I almost fell over.

"Does that answer you?"He asked with a smirk

I just nodded as I was too high from the kiss. He then grabbed my hand and led me out to the parking lot.

The car ride over was mostly silent. It wasn't one of those awkward silences either. It wasn't one of those awkward silences either, it was comfortable. We arrived to my place and I felt excited for some reason. Maybe because I knew I would want to have sex, even after all the stuff that has just happened. When we got to my house I led him into the house and showed him around a bit. I could tell he wasn't so interested and just wanted to go upstairs. That was perfectly ok with me. We entered my room and I set my backpack in the corner, where I always put it, and sat on my bed. I looked at Sasuke as he walked around my room looking at my stuff. His face gave away no emotion but I can tell he was thinking. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. It was still morning and I was still pretty tired. Before I could let sleep take me I felt something heavy climb ontop of me. I opened my eyes to be greeted by Sasuke's black ones. He smiled down at me.

"Tired?"He asked

"No I'm just resting my eyes."I replied

"You look like you were sleeping"

"I'm just enjoying the silence thats all"

He smirked"Well do you want to break the silence?"

I blushed and looked away"Yes"I said quietly

He smirked and kissed my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access. I closed my eyes to favor the moment but then I felt something sharp graze across my neck. I gasped in shock and sat up.

"Is something wrong?"Sasuke asked

"I felt something sharp"

"That was my lip ring silly"He said showing me his lip ring, that I swore wasn't there when we left the school.

"Oh" I said sounding stupid

"Continue?" He asked me

I nodded. he smiled and proceeded to suck on my neck, leaving love bites all over my neck. I moaned again and arched my back. I felt him smirk and run his hand up my shirt searching for a nipple. when he found it he pinched it gently causing me to moan yet again. He stopped sucking on my neck and went down to suck on mu plump nipple. I arched my back as soon as his lips made contact with my skin. I love the feeling of his smooth lips. I ground my hips into his, gasping when I felt how hard he already was. I just made me want him more and sooner. I heard him groan when I did that and it made me smile but it didn't take long for him to pay me back with his own grind. I moaned in overwhelming pleasure.

"Babe just take me now please! I can't wait anymore"I begged him

"Be patient"He said softly

"But I can't wait! Please!"

Sasuke chuckled"Just as impatient as ever"

I frowned"Come on Sasuke you know I can't wait so just fuck me already"

He laughed now"Ok ok damn." He worked quickly to take off my clothes. I sighed in content when I was released from my confinments. Sasuke smiled and kissed up and down my body. I bit my lip and closed my eyes enjoying his lips. I frowned when he pulled back. I looked at him and saw that he was naked now and searching for something in his backpack. I guess he was looking for some lube. I just watched him. I noticed how ferm his ass was and how his muscle contracted and rippled through his nody as he moved. As I watched his roam through his bag I had a feeling of someone watching me. The same feeling I had lastnight.

"Get rid of him"The same voice said to me but only in a harsh way

"Huh?"I asked out loud

Sasuke turned to me"Did you say something?"

I looked at him and shook my head

"Oh well I can't find my lube. Do you have any?"he asked with a slight blush on his face.

I giggled"Yes I do"I said opening the drawer of my night stand and taking it out. I Through it at him and he caught it with amazing ninja like refelxes. He didn't even look. He turned and looked at me before getting back up. I laid back down on my back as he climbed ontop of me again. I still had that same feeling but it was gone when Sasuke slipped a lubed finger into me. I moaned out in pleasure and gripped the bed sheets. I heard him chuckled as he added another finger, probbing around for that bundle of nerves that would send me over the edge. I moaned in breath taking pleasure as a backed up on his fingers. Sasuke added the final finger. He thrrusted his fingers in deep and hard hitting the spot he was looking for. I screamed out his name. he let out a low groan. He pulled out his fingers and grabbeed the lube. He squerted some on his hand and lubs up his delicious looking cock before placing his tip at my enterance.

"Dont let him do it!"the voice shouted at me, making me jump

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked me

I looked at him"yes i am...I just thought I..."I looked out the window and saw a person with crimson eyes"what the hell?"I screamed as I jumpd off the bed pushing Sasuke onto the floor

"whats wrong Naruto?"

"There was someone there!"

He looked but the person was gone."There is not one there. You should go to sleep"

"But-"

"sleep"He said firmly and laying me on the bed.

I closed my eyes. I saw nothing but the face and those eyes. Who was that man and Why was he outside my window this early in the morning? I could be mistaken but the guy looked so farmiliar to me. But I really wanted to know was why he was here now all of a sudden. I soon feel asleep in my thoughts. When i woke up It was dark out. I had missed lunch but I didnt care. I looked at saw Sasuke and his stuff was gone. I guess I ran him away with my weird outburst. I sighed and got up looking for my clothes but I found I was already dressed. Sasuke must have dressed me before he left. I frowned as my stomach growled. I headed down to the kitchen only to be greeted by something that smelt very lovely. I went and saw Sasuke cooking up dinner. I smiled and watched him. He stoppd for a mintue and looked at me.

"hey sleepy head. dinner is almost done."

"Ok Ill go watch tv"

"alright. oh and i invited Hinata and Kiba if thats ok with you"

"Thats fine"I said before going into the livingroom

Dinner came and went and By then I was extremely tired again. I got Sasuke to stay the night because I was still unsure about that guy. I didn't know if he would come back or not but I'm not taking any chance. I still think I know that guy but I can't put my finger on it.


End file.
